


I Think I Love You

by Abreannero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Horn Stimulation, M/M, Purring Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abreannero/pseuds/Abreannero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic exploring the very beginning of Dave and Tavros' relationship and their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Love You

At times, Dave was unsure just what the hell he was doing.

It was not that he necessarily was confused or puzzled, but when it came down to the troll who he happened to know from his younger days, he could not decide if he wanted to grab him by the shoulders and kiss him, or shyly confess that he probably, maybe, perhaps, loved him.

They lived on opposite sides of town, both twenty one and living life to the fullest in between school, work and play; the human opted for online schooling to fit his schedule, the other interning at the local veterinarian hospital. Dave often swung by with his tabby cat when he thought things were awry, but it was more to see the brownblood’s eyes light up at the mention of animals rather than his own worry.   
  
At those moments, he thought that he loved him, was never more sure but simultaneously concerned that it was love. In all honesty, Dave could never remember a time in which romantic love was an option, as his work took priority over personal relations. Still, he kept up the façade that he was impeccable in the art of taking home men and women, though his manly bravado and self-named ‘player status’ deflated substantially when a specific gray body was in earshot. He wished to be perfect in the eyes of his peers, but would settle for merely decent if it was the opinion of Tavros. Uncertainty was the norm in his presence, Dave’s words opting for messy, choppy deliverance and his stance slouched and awkward rather than the normal coolness he desired to exert; it was embarrassing, moreso when little giggles flit from Tavros’ mouth in a concurrently cute and horrible way. The blond would laugh along with mental chastising he would reflect on hours later.  
  
Currently, Tavros was lounging around his tiny hive, selecting laziness as opposed to any real productivity. At some point that night, he was expecting a call from Dave, but he was not about to hold his breath over it; the human often ‘forgot’ to call, the reason behind his forgetful tendencies being his own nervousness.   
  
Just as he was nodding off for an uneventful nap while sprawled on his couch, his phone buzzed on the glass of his coffee table, the vibrations sharp and frankly, annoying. Clumsily pressing his fingers against a button, Tavros groggily answered, “Hello? Dave?”   
  
“Hey, I was wonderin’… Are you asleep?”   
  
Despite being unseen, a teasing smile curled his lips, “I would not answer if, uh, I was asleep, Dave.”  
  
A scoff from the other line, “Fine, past tense. Were you asleep?”   
  
“Just barely.” With a hardly concealed yawn, Tavros sat up and rubbed at his eyes, “But, uhh. You were saying?”   
  
Seated at his desk in his room, Dave stood and pushed aside his chair as he moved without any real intention about his quarters, “What’re you doin’ tonight, Nitram? Any solid plans or are you free?”   
  
“I am not up to anything. Are you planning something?”   
  
“Just a night out, y’know. Dinner or some shit. Ride around town and do nothing particularly noteworthy; just fun with bros.” He cleared his throat, a futile, subconscious attempt to cut down on his anxious rambling, “A spaghetti dinner, yeah. Let’s get Disney up in this bitch and smooch while an Italian man with a wicked mustache aww’s at us.” Dave grinned widely when soft laughs graced his ears through the line, and he stopped in the doorway of his room to ensure that he paid complete attention to the response.   
  
Tavros, on his couch, moved to his bedroom to sift through his closet for appropriate clothes to don at what he could only assume was hanging out for ironic purposes, “Alright, sure. What, uh, time shall we go off for our spaghetti dinner? And, hopefully, the dinner does not include meat of any kind. That would be unfortunate, and no smooching would ensue.”   
  
“Hah, fine, it’ll be a strictly veggie-oriented meal. I’ll pick you up around six-thirty, though, sound good?”  
  
“Yeah, I will be ready, uh, by then. See you soon.”  
  
“Bye.”   
  
Even though the conversation ended, Dave lingered on the line until he was sure Tavros had hung up before setting his own phone down. With a foreign ache in his expression, he pressed his calloused fingertips against his cheeks to massage his smile into a more somber position, but to no avail; his heart raced and his head was delightfully dizzy in loving anticipation. He only hoped that Tavros felt the same.

The troll, however, felt disappointment edge on the coattails of his excitement. Dave, with his tendency to compare and exaggerate, was never very clear in his speech, and Tavros was often left feeling both exhilarated and confused. A part of him wondered if Dave did this to others, and, on the way to his bathroom for a quick shower, let his mind wander to the word he caught wind of when it came to his crush’s adventures with his array of lovers. While he, personally, had never heard Dave explicitly state anything regarding his love life, Tavros found it difficult to believe that he was choosing abstinence over the hungry stares of his underground groupies.

Rather than lapse into sadness, as per usual, he felt a flare of irritation; Dave didn’t belong to him, necessarily, but it wasn’t right that others looked him up and down like a piece of meat and slept with him for status.

To clear his head more than get clean, he stayed in the shower and let hot, pelting rain drops pound out his uncertainties as he prepared for whatever cruel joke was approaching.   
  
When Dave arrived, he spent a majority of the few minutes parked in front of Tavros’ apartment complex with a racing heart. The rearview mirror was constantly being peered into, and the glove compartment –where he stored condoms and lube, just in case- was continuously checked and re-checked and thirdly checked, because his worry sometimes got the best of him. After raking his fingers through his hair and adjusting the darkened shades over his eyes, he signaled that he had arrived through a hastily sent text before uncomfortably waiting.   
  
Breath hitched in his throat, he watched as Tavros opened the passenger side’s door after a few minutes and slip in. Dave shot him a smile, the other’s gray body donned in a black sweater with a brown undershirt, the bottom portion to his outfit never quite registering due to Dave’s eyes being glued to the neck up. Black lips lifted into a little smile, as he knew that now Dave’s attention rested on him and him alone, a fact that caused his more possessive side to simmer down. Clicking on his seatbelt, he leaned back in his seat, “Am I underdressed?” He questioned, a brow quirked as his gaze swept over the blond’s clothing; a white button up and a sleek dark blazer with an equally dark tie. Dave shook his head, “No, you look. Perfect.”

A gentle blush worked its way to the surface, “You think so?”

“Know so,” He replied, turning his attention focus to the steering wheel and driving off; so long as he kept his gaze occupied by the street lights illuminating the ebony night like the stars miles above, Dave assumed he would be fine.

Tavros, after thanking him quietly, looked out the window with slight nervousness eating at him. Dave, oblivious to it all or as to how to approach him, drove as swiftly as he could to the restaurant he had in mind then clambered out the car after parking and turning it off. Rounding the car, he opened the passenger door and gestured for Tavros to get out then take his arm in the most gentlemanly fashion he could muster. Snickering at his seemingly joking behavior, Tavros hooked arms with him and beamed when Dave referred to him as his ‘darling date.’

As they walked into the restaurant and sat down, Dave could not help but feel as though his advances were not being taken seriously. It almost seemed to him that it was all a joke, a game, and that made his lips purse and brows furrow. In the middle of Tavros’ salad, a pale hand shot across the table to engulf one of his, tone flat as he spoke, “You know what I’m trying to do, right?”   
  
Mouth full of lettuce, the troll chewed and swallowed uncertainly, trying to be as gradual and slow as possible to avoid the strange conversation he knew was approaching, “No?”  
  
“I’m trying to get you into my bed. Permanently.”  
  
“What?”   
  
While his last phrase sounded much cooler and romantically lusting in his head, Dave shook his head and gave a squeeze to the gray hand he was currently holding, “I mean. Er. I think I like you. Fuck, alright, I swear I’m not usually this unsure, I know I like you, it’s just a matter of actually saying it, and that’s really the hard part, and I know-” Stopping abruptly, he noticed that the other male’s face was contorting into that of concealed snickers, and, thinking that he was being made fun of, immediately let go of his hand and almost began rambling again with the intention to hurt. Tavros, cutting him off, shook his head and snorted once before replying, “Dave, wow, uh, I understand. I do, harbor feelings of the flushed variety towards you, just. I have never seen you so frazzled before, it is as refreshing as it is sort of pitiful.” It felt good to let those words finally leave his mouth and hang in the air between the two of them.   
  
A lopsided smile of relief spread onto his mouth, “Alright. Fuck, yeah, alright, awesome.”   
  
The rest of dinner went by more or less uneventfully; Tavros threatened to throw spinach at Dave when the latter quietly spoke of salacious actions, while their feet playfully pressed against each other under the table. As they climbed into Dave’s car, Tavros wondered if the night would take a turn for something sexual. He entertained the thought when in the comfort of his hive, but, of course, he had never acted upon those thoughts. Watching streetlights go by and other cars move about them, Tavros requested if, perhaps, they could go to Dave’s place rather than have one of them dropped off. It made him uneasy to think that Dave could potentially spend the remainder of his night with someone else, someone that didn’t deserve him.   
  
Dave, silently surprised, coolly answered to make up for his embarrassment earlier, “Sure, yeah. Whatever you want.”   
  
His apartment was not small by any means, a large expanse with plenty of space for all his equipment. Wires and metal pieces littered the floor, but there was a clear path to rooms and the like. Dave tugged on his hand, leading him into the living room to plop comfortably on the cushions of the couch. Tavros toppled beside him, legs partially on Dave’s lap. With a grin, the blond tugged him over by hooking his arms over his legs and pulling him close. They spent a brief moment just giggling, then Tavros reached over, inquisitive, claws and fingertips brushing by the arm of his shades in order to remove them. He met no resistance, and the accessory was removed before crimson eyes focused on brown. Lovingly, a purr of the reddest desire rumbled in Tavros’ chest, and Dave hesitated for only a second. He was atop him, slowly easing Tavros backwards as he placed his lips delicately to his.   
  
He wished to be tender and loving in each and every touch, for every contact of skin to be perfect, for each kiss and playful bite or lapping lovebite to be reminders that he was not doing this to simply do it, but he intended to be smooth and sensual in the motions. Dave wanted, more than anything, to convey the deepest sense of love through a flawless rock of their bodies and a collision of emotion.

They fought a bit for space on the couch, but neither party was willing to remove themselves from the other in search of more room. Tavros ended up on top, gray body sprawled out above him as their mouths forced back against each other, moved in a continuous tug of war for dominance. Light fingers tapped down the spine and rib cage belonging to a gray man and grabbed handfuls of the back side he rightfully claimed as his. Tavros, sensing the underlying possession, dragged his teeth against Dave’s neck as a sign of his own ownership. Murmuring a ‘mine,’ against his skin, he felt the other tense at another bite before shivering at the rougher tongue lapping at the wound.   
  
Shakily, Dave raised one of his hands to curl around the base of one of his large horns, taking a firm grip as he gave it a tentative stroke; he wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing, but figured he should continue as Tavros leaned into his touch and groaned. The groan dissolved into purrs tinged red, his eyes shutting and his grip tightening on Dave. Lifting a brow curiously, the man on his back gave another stroke, a tighter one, swift and simple and watched as the man above him arched his spine and whimpered.

While the reaction was very different to anything he would have guessed, it was not unwelcome. Dave continued to rub vigourously, even going so far as to trail his tongue against the smooth horn where orange faded to yellow. Tavros whined, then purred, helplessly clawing at his shoulders and chest as he softly gasped out the human’s name, a sweet taste dispersing on his tongue each time. Delighted at his sounds, Dave kissed his lips, then his chin, lips working themselves down to his neck and planting a tender kiss against his racing pulse.   
  
Panting, he jerked down, a clawed hand cupping Dave’s face, and for a fraction of a second, Tavros could swear that he saw uncertainty flicker in his eyes.   
  
To cement his obviously flushed feelings, he clumsily smashed his lips against Dave’s while trying to speak stammered ‘I love you’s against his mouth, all of which were returned affectionately with soft chuckles and playful bites to the jaw.


End file.
